During normal assembly processing of circuit boards using connectors for telecommunications and other electronic equipment, occasional repairs must be made. Sometimes the repair requires removal of the power connector or similar connectors. Power connectors have a plurality of contact elements pressed into contact holes in a printed circuit board, and usually employ a plastic housing. Power connectors are usually arranged in groups on backplane boards, such as, groups of six in two rows of three connectors. In the past, each power connector is removed manually, one at a time. This process is generally slow and labor intensive, and may also lead to stress injuries for workers who have to remove a large number of power connectors. Further, the removal of the power connector may be difficult to do without damaging the circuit board. Simple hand tools, like pliers, may also be used to remove power connectors, but these are also inadequate for many situations.
Power connectors are well-known and widely used in the electronics manufacturing industry. Power connectors are usually press-fit connectors and have a plurality of contact elements (pins) pressed into contact holes in a printed circuit board. The pins create connections between the printed circuit board and whatever components are plugged into the top side of the press-fit connector. Press-fit contacts rely on a tight-fitting mechanical mating engagement with plated holes on a circuit board in order to establish electrical contact.